Senandung Lagu Cinta
by d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu
Summary: The last chapter is up ! RnR, onegai?
1. You're Fool

**Hay~hay~ _minna_~! Jumpa lagi dengan saiia di fic yang baru ^^ Kali ini saiia bikin fic dengan pair yang berbeda dari sebelumnya~ Dan... **_**pairing**_** kali ini adalah...**

***jeng...jeng...jeng***

**Senbonzakura X Shirayuki~! Wkwkwkwk*ketawa nista***

**Sebelumnya, saiia ucapkan terimakasih untuk **_**author-tachi**_** dan **_**reader-tachi**_** yang sudah membaca, me-**_**review,**_** bahkan sampai mem-fave fic saiia yang terdahulu "The Truth About Forever"...*nangis terharu* Dan, juga untuk yang sudah memasukkan saiia ke dalam **_**favorite authors list**_**-nya... saiia cinta kalian semua~  
**

**Oh, iya... **_**request fic**_** yang kalian ajukan saiia tampung dulu, ya~ semoga saiia ada waktu untuk merealisasikannya ^^**

**Ya sudahlah... langsung saja~

* * *

**

**Senandung Lagu Cinta**

Song & Lyrics by Ada Band

Story by d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main_: SenShira

_Slight_: HyouShira

* * *

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

_

**Warning(s): **Over **OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Miss typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Aneh, Abal, Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,dan masih banyak lagi.

**Don't Like? Don't Eat(?)!**

**And then, No Flame, please! Thanks before ^^

* * *

**

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Song and Lyrics_) © Ada Band/PT. EMI Indonesia

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Story_) © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

_Enjoy, please_~!

* * *

**Chapter #1**

**You're Fool

* * *

**

_Senandung lagu cinta tercipta untukmu_

_Yang getarkankan jiwa ini, lumpuhkan jantungku

* * *

_

Mencintai dan dicintai mungkin memang bukan suatu hal yang aneh bagi manusia, bahkan bagi seorang _shinigami_—dewa kematian—sekali pun, tapi apakah hal itu juga berlaku bagi sebuah jiwa dari sebilah pedang _zanpakuto_? Mungkin pikiran itulah yang kini telah menghantui seorang pemuda tampan bernama Senbonzakura, yang merupakan materialisasi dari jiwa _zanpakuto_ seorang _rokuban-tai taichou_ Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kenapa di saat dia sedang bersama gadis itu, dia merasakan sebersit perasaan nyaman di hatinya? Dan juga mengapa tiba-tiba muncul rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya saat dia melihat senyum manis gadis cantik itu?

Bila tanpa sengaja tangan sang gadis menyentuhnya, dia merasakan ada getaran-getaran manis merasuk ke dalam sukmanya. Dan bila ada pemuda lain selain dirinya berada di dekat gadis itu, seolah ada ribuan jarum-jarum kecil nan halus menusuk jantungnya.

Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang sedang melanda hati seorang Senbonzakura saat ini? Atau benarkah ini yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan nama cinta? Entahlah, Senbonzakura terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya resah beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kau begitu mencintai gadis itu, Sen-_chan_?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakang punggung Senbonzakura yang langsung membuat pemuda itu kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

Senbonzakura menghela napas kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku, Byakkuu," sungutnya kemudian.

Pria yang menjadi asal suara itu hanya diam saja mendengar sungutan _zanpakuto_-nya itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sen-_chan_," ujarnya, lalu tiba-tiba Byakuya mengernyit melihat Senbonzakura yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di bingkai jendela ruang kerja Byakuya di kantor divisi enam itu. "Lagipula, sedang apa kau melamun sambil duduk di bingkai jendela ruang kerjaku seperti itu?"

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, sih, Byakkuu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan," sanggah Senbonzakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam sang master. "Dan, aku hanya duduk-duduk saja di sini. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Byakuya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, sebenarnya itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, cepat selesaikan urusan pribadimu itu, karena aku tak mau kalau suatu saat kau kehilangan konsentrasimu saat kita bertugas nanti."

"Aku tahu, Byakuu," sahut Senbonzakura frustasi. "Tapi, aku benar-benar sedang bingung!"

Byakuya menatap _partner_-nya simpati. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuat pemuda di depannya ini hampir gila. "Aku hanya bisa menyarankan, sebaiknya cepat kau utarakan perasaanmu padanya, sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi gila. Aku yakin, dia pasti bisa mengerti."

Senbonzakura langsung terdiam seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Byakuya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya sementara dirinya sendiri masih ragu dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya?

"_Nii-sama_, boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" ijin sebuah suara dari balik pintu ruang kerja Byakuya.

"Masuklah, Rukia," balas Byakuya yang telah hafal benar suara gadis yang memanggilnya '_nii-sama_' itu. Byakuya segera beranjak ke tempat duduknya dan mulai berkutat dengan _paperwork_ yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu.

"_Ohayou, Nii-sama_," sapa Rukia dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya setelah memasuki ruangan, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Senbonzakura di pojok ruangan. "Dan, Senbonzakura."

"Hn," jawab Byakuya dengan anggukan kecil.

Jantung Senbonzakura langsung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Bila ada Rukia, berarti...,' batin Senbonzakura.

"_Ohayou, Byakuya-sama_," ujar sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang yang berjalan menyusul langkah kaki Rukia dari belakang. "Sen-_chan_."

'Degg.'

Gadis itu... Gadis itulah yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Gadis yang diam-diam mulai mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong.

"Sh-Shirayuki." Sebuah nama meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang Senbonzakura.

Ya, dialah Sode no Shirayuki.

* * *

_Kecantikan sempurna yang tak terlukiskan_

_Bahagiakan diri ini saat bersamamu

* * *

_

"Mau sampai kapan, kau memandangiku dengan pandangan aneh begitu, Sen-_chan_?" ujar Shirayuki yang merasa risih karena sejak tadi dipandangi dengan pandangan 'lapar' oleh Senbonzakura.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di salah satu serambi di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, menikmati sakura yang memang sudah musimnya untuk bersemi sambil bermandikan cahaya rembulan yang temaram. Atau mungkin hanya Shirayuki-lah yang memandangi kuncup-kuncup sakura yang mulai bermekaran itu, karena pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi itu sepertinya sedang sibuk menikmati pesona 'keindahan' ciptaan Tuhan yang lainnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Shirayuki," ucap Senbonzakura tanpa sadar, yang langsung disusul dengan rutukan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Senbonzakura, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah keceplosan bicara.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Shirayuki yang memang tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," elak Senbonzakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng, dan mungkin jika wajah tampannya tidak tertutup oleh topeng itu, kita bisa menyaksikan semburat merah terpampang di pipinya.

Shirayuki yang penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja Senbonzakura katakan hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu sudah mulai sibuk melihat kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang indah. Elemennya mungkin memang es, tetapi dia juga tetaplah seorang gadis yang menyukai hal-hal manis seperti bunga.

Senbonzakura yang merasa hidupnya telah terselamatkan hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Hampir saja dia tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi kecantikan pujaan hatinya itu.

Mungkin dia memang mencintai Shirayuki, tetapi Senbonzakura terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, berbagai macam kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika Shirayuki menolaknya sudah menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi kalau Shirayuki malah akan beringsut menjauhinya setelah mengetahui kalau dia mencintai gadis itu. Dan semua pikiran-pikiran negatif itulah yang membuatnya semakin frustasi.

'_Ya sudahlah. Mungkin memang belum saatnya. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menyatakannya. Dan, untuk saat ini, cukuplah seperti ini saja. Hanya dengan berada di sisinya dan memandang wajahnya saja aku sudah merasa bahagia,'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil menerawang hampa ke arah sang dewi malam.

'_Walaupun suatu saat kau akan didahului orang lain? Dan kau akan kecewa nantinya, karena dia jauh lebih menginginkan pemuda lain dibandingkan kau?'_ salah satu sisi hatinya berteriak, membuat Senbonzakura tersentak kaget. Belum pernah sekali pun dia memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu.

Senbozakura kembali dilanda dilema. _'Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'_ tanya Senbonzakura pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Entahlah, Sen-chan. Tapi, sementara kau sibuk berpikir, mungkin kau memang sudah benar-benar terlambat.'

* * *

_

_Meskipun kusadari tak mungkin memelukmu_

_Waktu kau isyaratkan bahwa dirimu t'lah bersamanya

* * *

_

"Ada perlu apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di ruangan ini, Shirayuki?" tanya Byakuya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan _zanpakuto_ milik adik iparnya itu.

Saat ini Byakuya, Rukia, dan juga Senbonzakura sedang duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan itu demi memenuhi permintaan Shirayuki.

"Maafkan saya karena sudah meminta Byakuya-_sama_ dan Rukia-_sama_ untuk berkumpul di ruangan ini—dan kau juga, Sen-_chan_," kata gadis cantik itu. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakan."

Rukia mengeryit bingung mendengar perkataan _zanpakuto-_nya itu, begitu pula dengan yang dilakukan Senbonzakura—sedikit menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan pujaan hatinya itu. Sementara Byakuya hanya tetap bersikap _cool_ sambil menunggu penjelasan Shirayuki selanjutnya, dan sesekali menghirup teh hijau yang telah disediakan.

Shirayuki terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti sedang menarik napas. Dan kemudian, meluncurlah rangkaian kata-kata yang akan menggemparkan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki ini—oh, tidak, bukan hanya menggemparkan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, melainkan juga akan menghebohkan Soul Society.

"Saya... hamil," kata Shirayuki yang langsung membuat ketiga orang didepannya memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget. Byakuya tersedak saat meminum_ green tea_-nya, Rukia melongo, dan mata Senbonzakura melebar sempurna di balik topengnya.

"Sh-Shirayuki... Kenapa... tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Rukia, masih belum bisa memercayai pendengarannya.

"Maafkan saya, Rukia-_sama_," ujar Shirayuki, air mata sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Semua orang makin bingung ketika melihat Shirayuki menitikkan air mata. Rukia segera menghampiri _zanpakuto_-nya itu, lalu memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Shirayuki.

"Tenanglah dulu, Shirayuki. Jelaskan saja pelan-pelan. Kami akan berusaha mengerti keadaanmu," kata Rukia sambil mengelus-elus punggung Shirayuki.

"Saya hamil, Rukia-_sama_," ulang Shirayuki. "Saya mengandung anak pria itu."

"S-siapa?" ucap Senbonzakura tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya terkepal keras di atas pahanya, akal sehatnya benar-benar sudah macet total.

"Hyourinmaru...," ujar Shirayuki lagi, isakannya semakin kuat.

Rukia terpekik kaget. "Astaga."

Senbonzakura benar-benar geram, berbagai macam sumpah serapah sudah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Byakuya yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa melirik simpati, memang sudah lama Byakuya mengetahui perasaan Senzonzakura terhadap Shirayuki, tapi dia hanya diam saja, membiarkan _zanpakuto_-nya itu menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Byakuya pada Shirayuki, sambil sesekali melirik Senbonzakura. "Maksudku... apakah kau dulu melakukan 'itu' dengannya berdasarkan perasaan saling suka?"

Shirayuki yang memang sudah tidak terisak terdiam sebentar, lalu dialihkannya pandangannya pada Rukia, masternya. Rukia hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan katakan-saja-dengan-jujur. Shirayuki kembali menatap Byakuya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya," ujarnya lirih. "Maafkan saya, Byakuya-_sama_, Rukia-_sama_."

Bertepatan dengan terucapnya kata 'ya' dari mulut Shirayuki, tubuh Senbonzakura serasa baru dialiri listrik statis. Hatinya begitu perih, sakit hati. Senbonzakura merasakan air hangat keluar dari bola matanya, mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Guntur menggelegar, memecah keheningan. Langit pun mengeluarkan air matanya semakin deras, ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup sangat kencang. Hujan badai mengguyur Soul Society.

Senbonzakura berusaha berdiri dari duduknya, tak kuat lagi jika harus kembali mendengar kenyataan pahit yang lebih menyakitkan. Dia berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu keluar. Dia merasa harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Hanya kesendirianlah yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini untuk kembali menenangkan pikirannya.

Rukia yang heran melihat Senbonzakura bergegas beranjak pergi, menanyainya, "Kau mau ke mana, Senbonzakura?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Rukia. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri," ujar Byakuya menahan adiknya.

"Tapi, _Nii-sama_, di luar sedang hujan badai. Senbonzakura bisa sakit, nanti," kata Rukia cemas. "Lagipula, kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu?"

Byakuya hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, matanya tertuju pada teh hijau yang tengah menampilkan siluet wajah tanpannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia juga mencemaskan keadaan Senbonzakura.

Sementara itu, Shirayuki kembali menangis, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian. Dia sudah terlanjur mengandung anak Hyourinmaru, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya?

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka bertiga, hanya ada isak tangis Shirayuki yang mewarnai suasana di ruang itu. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia angkat bicara.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, _Nii-sama_? Shirayuki sudah terlanjur hamil," kata Rukia sambil terus berusaha menenangkan _zanpakuto_-nya itu.

"Apa boleh buat..." Byakuya menarik napas panjang, terlihat sangat berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung. "Kita harus segera menikahkan Shirayuki dengan Hyourinmaru."

* * *

_Bodoh..._

_Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Sen-chan..._

_Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu?_

_Sudah berapa kali aku mendesakmu untuk segera mengatakannya?_

_Tapi, kau selalu saja pura-pura tuli..._

_Apakah aliran logikamu sudah tersumbat oleh pikiran-pikiran bodoh yang kauciptakan sendiri?_

_Kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya... Kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya... Dan, kau terlalu takut akan akibat yang mungkin ditimbulkannya..._

_Dasar bodoh..._

_Ya..._

_Penyesalan memang ditakdirkan untuk menghantui di saat semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat._

_Dan pada akhirnya, kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah apa pun.

* * *

_

Hujan turun dengan lebat malam ini. Senbonzakura melangkah di tengah jalanan kompleks Seireitei, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dalam hujan, Senbonzakura mengemeretakkan giginya berusaha menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dada.

Senbonzakura berjalan, setengah menyeret tubuhnya. Badannya menggigil kedinginan. Sorot matanya kosong.

Dia terus menyeret langkahnya tanpa tahu harus ke mana, tak peduli dengan badannya yang menggigil kedinginan dan basah kuyup di tengah hujan badai seperti sekarang ini. Dia mungkin baru akan berhenti melangkah setelah semua kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, dan semua rasa sakit yang menyergapnya lenyap.

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat berada tepat di depan markas divisi sepuluh, kantor sekaligus tempat tidur Hitsugaya-_taichou_—bila sedang kerja lembur menyelesaikan _paperwork_ yang menumpuk—dan tentu saja Hyourinmaru, _zanpakuto_ kapten cilik itu, juga akan ikut menemani sang master. Di tempat itu juga sepertinya sedang terjadi kegemparan, mungkin Hyourinmaru juga sedang melakukan pengkuan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Shirayuki.

Ingin rasanya, Senbonzakura menerobos masuk dan memberi pelajaran pada Hyourinmaru karena telah merebut Shirayuki darinya.

Tetapi, apakah hal itu bisa dibilang "merebut"? Bukankah selama ini Shirayuki tak pernah sekali pun menjadi miliknya? Bagaimana bisa itu dikatakan merebut 'milik'nya—'milik' Senbonzakura?

Lagipula, bukan salah Hyourinmaru jika dia dan Shirayuki saling mencintai. Kalau saja Senbonzakura berani mengutarakan isi hatinya, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan sampai seperti ini.

'Buakkk.'

Senbonzakura meninju pohon tak berdosa yang tumbuh di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Kenapa? Kenapa dulu dia tidak menyatakan isi hatinya pada Shirayuki? Kenapa dia harus selalu merasa ragu?

Dan kini, tubuh Senbonzakura sudah merosot jatuh ke tanah yang becek karena hujan yang masih belum berhenti mengguyur Seireitei. Tangannya sibuk menjambak-jambak rambut panjangnya yang terikat ala seorang samurai jaman dulu, sehingga mengakibatkan kaitan tali yang membuat topengnya tetap terpasang di wajahnya itu terlepas, menampakkan wajah tampan pemuda yang hatinya tengah dilanda kehancuran itu.

Di sela air hujan yang mengguyur wajah tampannya, nampak dengan jelas buliran-buliran kristal yang berasal dari matanya meluncur mulus menuruni pipinya. Ya, Senbonzakura sedang menangis, menangisi kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

~*Masih Nyambung*~

* * *

**(A/N): **

**Hmmmm... pendeknyoooo~ _gomen ne_ ^^ _chapter _1 saiia buat singkat(sekali)...  
**

**Nyaaaaa~ padahal pengennya buat **_**oneshot**_** =,=a ternyata kepanjangan... Jadinya malah saiia putus di bagian ini TT^TT lirik lagunya juga ikut kepotong... Maafkan saiia, **_**minna**_**~*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Lanjutannya akan menyusul kapan-kapan*plakk* Kalau saiia sudah agak senggang dan gak ada tugas sekolah, saiia janji akan cepat-cepat melanjutkan fic ini ^^**

**Oh, iya... saiia ingin mengatakan kalau saiia tidak terima **_**flame**_** di sini ^^ sebab pikiran saiia sudah terlalu penuh dan saiia rasa tidak perlu untuk ditambah dengan beban **_**flame**_**...**

**Terima kasih untuk **_**author-tachi**_** dan **_**reader-tachi**_** yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca fic saiia yang satu ini... saiia sayang kalian semua~!*peluk-peluk seenaknya***_**kicked**_*****

**Sekian~ sebelum **_**minna-san**_** menekan tombol **_**back**_**, saiia punya satu permohonan~ ^^**

_**Review, please?**_


	2. The Wedding

**Hollaaaa~*tereak dari atas Tokyo Tower(?) pake toa*disambit***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ehm! Ehm! Lupakan pembukaan gejhe di atas ==a**

**Okke! Ketemu lagi dengan author sableng ini, masih dengan fic yang sama kayak kemarin~**

**Saiia bener-bener nggak nyangka, ternyata ada juga yang berkenan untuk membaca dan me-review fic saiia yang satu ini~**** bahkan ada juga yang nge-fave~ hiks...*terharu* TT^TT**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update untuk chapter ini, ya~ Gomennasai~*nyembah-nyembah minta maaf***

**Maklum saja, kehidupan SMA saiia makin lama makin bikin saiia stress~ apalagi minggu depan udah mulai UTS~*pundung dikelilingi aura suram***

**Baiklah daripada fic ini malah berkembang jadi tempat curcol, mending kita langsung saja~**

**Lanjut~! Balesan review, seperti biasa, ada di bawah~!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~

* * *

**

**Senandung Lagu Cinta**

Song & Lyrics by Ada Band

Story by d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main_: SenShira (one-sided)

_Slight_: HyouShira

* * *

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

_

**Warning(s): **Over **OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Miss typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Aneh, Abal, Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,dan masih banyak lagi.

**Don't Like? Don't Eat(?)!**

**No Flame, please! Thanks before ^^

* * *

**

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Song and Lyrics_) © Ada Band/PT. EMI Indonesia

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Story_) © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**_Enjoy, please_~!**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya di Chapter #1:**

.

.

.

"_Ohayou, Byakuya-sama_," ujar sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang yang berjalan menyusul langkah kaki Rukia dari belakang. "Sen-_chan_."

'Degg.'

Gadis itu... Gadis itulah yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Gadis yang diam-diam mulai mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong.

"Sh-Shirayuki." Sebuah nama meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang Senbonzakura.

Ya, dialah Sode no Shirayuki.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di ruangan ini, Shirayuki?" tanya Byakuya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan _zanpakuto_ milik adik iparnya itu.

.

.

.

"Saya... hamil," kata Shirayuki yang langsung membuat ketiga orang didepannya memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget. Byakuya tersedak saat meminum_ green tea_-nya, Rukia melongo, dan mata Senbonzakura melebar sempurna di balik topengnya.

.

.

.

"S-siapa?" ucap Senbonzakura tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya terkepal keras di atas pahanya, akal sehatnya benar-benar sudah macet total.

"Hyourinmaru...," ujar Shirayuki lagi, isakannya semakin kuat.

.

.

.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, _Nii-sama_? Shirayuki sudah terlanjur hamil," kata Rukia sambil terus berusaha menenangkan _zanpakuto_-nya itu.

"Apa boleh buat..." Byakuya menarik napas panjang, terlihat sangat berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung. "Kita harus segera menikahkan Shirayuki dengan Hyourinmaru."

.

.

.

* * *

**d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu**

**.**

**presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter #2**

**The Wedding

* * *

**

_Tatap matamu 'tuk yang terakhir_

_Siksa batinku yang mencintaimu_

_Kupasrahkan pada Illahi_

_Relakanmu untuknya

* * *

_

"Kau bisa membeku kalau terus 'bertengger' di atas sana, Sen-_chan_," sindir Byakuya pada Senbonzakura yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon besar sambil menatap hampa langit malam musim dingin di atasnya. Byakuya sendiri sedang berdiri di bawah pohon besar itu sambil menutup kedua matanya, punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon di belakangnya, di samping kakinya tergeletak topeng yang biasanya selalu terlihat menutup wajah tampan Senbonzakura.

"Kau juga pasti kedinginan di bawah situ, kan, Byakuu?" balas Senbonzakura tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit luas yang menghampar. Wajah tampannya yang tak tertutup topeng tersapu oleh dinginnya angin malam musim dingin. "Lebih baik kau masuk saja ke dalam sana. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Kau sendiri tak masuk ke dalam?" Byakuya balas bertanya. "Shirayuki pasti menunggu-nunggu kehadiranmu di dalam sana. Kau tidak mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatmu yang tercinta, eh?"

Senbonzakura hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan tajam Byakuya dengan senyuman pahit.

Ya, hari ini—atau lebih tepatnya malam ini—sedang dilangsungkan pesta akbar pernikahan dua sejoli yang memang sudah memiliki hubungan spesial sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua penghuni Gotei 13 dan bahkan beberapa orang dari _real world_, seperti Kurosaki Ichigo beserta keluarga dan kawan-kawannya, menghadiri perhelatan besar itu. Semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih yang kini telah terhubung dalam ikatan suci tali pernikahan.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Hyourinmaru dan Sode no Shirayuki memang diadakan besar-besaran, dilaksanakan tepat saat musim dingin mulai menyelimuti Soul Society, ketika usia kandungan Shirayuki mencapai satu bulan. Tamu undangan mencapai seribu orang. Tentu saja semua biaya yang dikeluarkan mulai dari persiapan sampai acara puncaknya pada malam ini ditanggung oleh sang kepala klan Kuchiki yang terhormat.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang kini berstatus sebagai besan pun terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan akrab dengan diiringi teriakan 'ciiee... ciiee...' dari Matsumoto Rangiku—sang _juuban-tai fukutaichou_, _deathglare_ dari Kurosaki Ichigo yang merasa gadis incarannya a.k.a Rukia didekati pemuda lain, dan siulan jail dari beberapa rekan kerja mereka di Gotei 13. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berpikir bahwa 'duo cebol' Gotei 13 itu akan menyusul pernikahan _zanpakutou_ mereka—tentunya bila Kuchiki Byakuya sang kakak mengijinkannya.

Semua orang larut dalam hingar-bingar suasana pesta. Ya, memang benar. Semua orang. Semua orang, kecuali seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar dengan perasaan hancur.

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk ke dalam, Sen-_chan_?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

Senbonzakura kembali tersenyum getir. "Entahlah, Byakuu," katanya miris. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan mampu melihatnya bersanding dengan laki-laki lain di pelaminan sana."

Byakuya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," ujarnya sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _zanpakutou_-nya. "Kalau kau ada perlu apa-apa, aku ada di dalam sana."

Setelah kepergian Byakuya, Senbonzakura kembali terdiam merenungi nasibnya, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

'_Pergilah, Senbonzakura. Lihatlah gadis yang kau cintai sepenuh hati itu bahagia. Walaup__un bukan kau yang berada di sandingnya, tetaplah berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya. Tataplah senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya meskipun bukan kau yang telah membuatnya bahagia.'_ Suara hatinya berteriak. _'Kau pasti bisa, Senbonzakura!'_

Senbonzakura kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diserukan oleh hati kecilnya. Tapi, masih ada sebersit perasaan ragu yang merasuk dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, dia masih belum bisa memercayai dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia bisa kuat menahan perasaan sakit hatinya sambil tetap melempar senyum pada wanita yang ia cintai secara sepihak—yang kini sedang duduk di pelaminan bersama pria lain. Tersenyum pada wanita itu seolah ia turut berbahagia atas pernikahannya bersama pria lain.

Lagi-lagi, hanya senyuman pahit yang nampak menghiasi wajah tampan Senbonzakura. Mata _hazel_ indahnya ia pejamkan erat, berusaha menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya lembut. Perasaannya jadi sedikit lebih rileks. Bayangan wajah cantik Shirayuki tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam benaknya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Senbonzakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Shirayuki," ujarnya lirih.

Lalu dengan memantapkan hati, dia beranjak turun dari atas pohon. Tanpa merasa perlu mengenakan topengnya, ia melangkah dengan perasaan campur aduk menuju tempat resepsi diadakan, meninggalkan topengnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon tempatnya bernaung tadi. Semakin dekat dengan tempat pestanya, semakin tegang pula perasaan Senbonzakura. Langkahnya yang tadinya mantap, makin lama makin terlihat kaku dan kikuk.

Byakuya yang melihat Senbonzakura melangkah memasuki ruangan langsung menghampirinya, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu lembut. "Akhirnya kau mau masuk juga, Sen-_chan._"

Tepukan Byakuya tadi membuat Senbonzakura menjadi lebih nyaman. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, lalu mulai berjalan perlahan. Byakuya yang berjalan di sampingnya kini pun menghela napas lega melihat keadaan hati _zanpakutou_-nya yang mulai sedikit membaik.

Mereka berdua melangkah mantap ke ruang resepsi, lalu segera membaur di antara kerumunan para tamu undangan. Semua mata tertuju pada wajah tampan Senbonzakura, mungkin mereka heran saat melihat zanpakuto Kuchiki Byakuya itu tak menggunakan topengnya seperti biasa.

Di tengah keramaian, Senbonzakura langsung menoleh ke kanan juga ke kiri, seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

Byakuya yang mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dicari Senbonzakura langsung berkata dengan tenang, "Iring-iringan pengantin masih belum memasuki ruangan. Jadi, percuma saja kau mencari Shirayuki di ruangan ini."

Senbonzakura yang merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi isi pikirannya diketahui oleh Byakuya hanya menggerutu sebal, "Berhentilah membaca pikiranku, Byakuu."

"Kau lupa mengenai fakta bahwa kau adalah bagian dari 'diri'-ku, Sen-_chan_?" Seperti biasa, Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan Senbonzakura masih dengan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

Tentu saja, Senbonzakura tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah hal bodoh. Bukan hal aneh jika Byakuya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Senbonzakura, _zanpakutou_-nya—yang _notabene_-nya tercipta dari jiwa sang master, seperti halnya Senbonzakura yang bisa memahami perasaan Masternya. Tapi, tetap saja Senbonzakura merasa kesal.

Byakuya hanya mengacuhkan kekesalan Senbonzakura, kini dia sedang menjalani pembicaraan yang serius dengan Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni—sang _soutaichou_. Entah apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan, Senbonzakura sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memikirkannya.

Dan di tengah kerumunan tamu undangan itu, Senbonzakura tanpa sengaja mendengar celotehan beberapa orang wanita yang tengah asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti patah hati sekali melihat 'Hyou-_kun_ tercinta'-mu itu menikah dengan Shirayuki. Iya, kan, Haineko?" sindir seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai dengan indahnya.

"Heh?" Gadis yang dipanggil Haineko itu pun mengernyit risih pada gadis kecil yang menyindirnya tadi. "Bukankah kau juga **be-gi-tu**, Tobi-_**chan**_?"

Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil 'Tobi_-chan_'—dengan penekanan pada kata _-chan_—itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ledekan Haineko.

"Wah-wah-wah... Rupanya ada dua gadis yang tengah patah hati di sini?" Gadis ketiga menyahut dengan santainya.

"Sudahlah Rangiku-_san_. Jangan mengganggu mereka berdua lagi," lerai si gadis keempat.

Rangiku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Haineko dan Tobiume yang kembali terlibat adu mulut yang panas. Gadis keempat tadi masih berusaha melerai percekcokan antar-_zanpakutou_ itu.

"Biarkan saja, Momo-_chan_," sergah Rangiku di tengah tawanya yang masih terdengar. "Mereka, kan, memang selalu bertengkar seperti itu."

Gadis keempat yang ternyata bernama Hinamori Momo itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, nampaknya sudah mulai menyerah dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena telah berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang 'bermasalah' seperti mereka bertiga. "Cinta benar-benar membuat orang yang mengalaminya jadi gila."

"H-hei! Jangan pesimis begitu, dong, tentang cinta," ujar Rangiku. "Cinta itu tidak selalu membuat orang menderita, kok."

"Memangnya menurut Rangiku_-san_, cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Hinamori ingin tahu.

Rangiku ber'ehem' pelan. "Cinta itu tak punya devinisi, tapi penuh dengan arti. Cinta tak punya warna, tapi bisa membuat hidup penuh warna," ujarnya dengan berapi-api. "Cinta tak bersifat egois, tapi mampu membuat orang yang mengalaminya menangis..."

"Cinta tak punya bentuk, tapi sering membuat hati remuk," potong Haineko seenaknya.

"Cinta memang unik, tapi bisa membuat pemerannya panik," lanjut Tobiume tak kalah semangat.

Hinamori yang melihat ketiga temannya menjelaskan pendapat mereka tentang cinta dengan semangat penuh, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Dan, satu hal yang terindah di dunia ini adalah dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai." Rangiku menatap tak suka pada Haineko dan Tobiume yang sudah memotong kalimatnya sesuka hati mereka, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai jail. "Tapi, hal yang paling menyakitkan hingga membuatmu serasa ingin mati adalah... jika **cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan**."

Jlebb.

Serasa ada sebilah belati tajam menikam jantung Senbonzakura—yang memang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan keempat gadis itu—saat mendengar Rangiku mengucapkan kalimat kejam tadi dengan santainya. Ingin rasanya Senbonzakura hilang ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Haineko dan Tobiume yang merasa sedang disindir oleh Rangiku hanya bisa berdecak sebal sambil memberi _deathglare_ pada wanita penggila sake itu.

Hinamori yang mulai melihat ada kilatan-kilatan pertikaian di antara mereka bertiga, hanya bisa pasrah menyaksikan adu _deathglare_ antara gadis-gadis cantik itu. Namun tiba-tiba, dia mulai angkat bicara, "Memang, sih, hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini adalah jika orang yang kita cintai membalas cinta kita. Tapi, Rangiku-_san_, kalau menurutku, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan itu," ujarnya kalem. "Jika kita melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, walaupun mungkin dengan orang lain, pasti akan hadir rasa bahagia tersendiri di dalam hati kita. Yaaa, meski cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena melihat tawa bahagia orang yang kita cintai akan jauh lebih berharga bila dibandingkan dengan cinta yang terbalas namun penuh dengan paksaan, bukan? Aku percaya akan hal itu, kok, Rangiku-_san_."

Haineko dan Tobiume mengangguk setuju.

Begitu pula dengan Rangiku yang mengangguk pelan. "Yah, iya juga, sih."

Senbonzakura seolah mendapatkan semangat baru melalui kata-kata Hinamori. Ya, dia harus bisa merelakan Shirayuki untuk Hyourinmaru, demi kebahagiaan Shirayuki—gadis yang akan selalu tetap ada di relung hatinya.

* * *

_Jurang yang dalam pisahkan kita_

_Yang tak mungkin untuk dilalui_

_Biarlah lagu cinta ini terkenang dalam kalbu

* * *

_

Beberapa menit kemudian, iring-iringan pengantin datang dengan meriah. Di awali oleh beberapa pasang penari—yang entah didapat panitia resepsi dari mana, lalu penabur bunga dan di belakangnya ada Yachiru yang sibuk menabur-naburkan permen(?) favoritnya, disusul dengan Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki sang pengantin, dan master kedua _zanpakutou_ itu.

Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, Senbonzakura bergerak mendekati iring-iringan pengantin supaya pemuda itu bisa melihat Shirayuki dengan lebih jelas, Byakuya yang sudah selesai urusannya dengan Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Wajah Shirayuki terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tampak semakin cantik dengan balutan kimono putih panjang dengan aksen ornamen-ornamen salju yang sangat indah, membuat gadis itu terlihat bagaikan dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Sang mempelai pria, Hyourinmaru, terlihat sangat gagah. Jelas-jelas wajah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tanpa disadari, air mata Senbonzakura menetes. Memang dia sedih karena pada akhirnya Shirayuki tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya, tapi saat melihat Shirayuki tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Perasaan hangat. Inikah perasaan yang Hinamori maksudkan tadi? Perasaan nyaman saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia...

Byakuya yang berdiri di samping Senbonzakura hanya terdiam memandangnya. Wajah Senbonzakura yang tidak tertutup topeng membuat semua ekspresi pemuda itu terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Mulai dari air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, hingga ke senyuman samar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! _'Dia... tersenyum?'_ Byakuya kaget melihat ekspresi wajah _zanpakutou_-nya itu. Air mata yang menetes dari mata Senbonzakura menandakan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu merasa sangat terpukul melihat pujaan hatinya menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi, senyuman itu?

Senbonzakura meneteskan air mata jelas karena dia merasa sedih. Juga karena bahagia...

Byakuya tersenyum melihat Senbonzakura yang sudah mulai bisa bersikap tegar, lalu Byakuya kembali menepuk bahu pemuda yang tengah rapuh itu, berusaha memberikan dukungan moril kepadanya. Karena Byakuya sendiri tahu bahwa yang Senbonzakura butuhkan sekarang adalah dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Lagi-lagi, tepukan tangan Byakuya di bahu kanannya bagaikan siraman air dingin bagi Senbonzakura. Dia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Canggung, ia menatap dengan sorot mata penuh rasa terima kasih.

Mereka kemudian berbaris untuk menyalami pengantin. Perlu menunggu agak lama karena hadirin yang berbaris begitu banyaknya. Dan, akhirnya, giliran Byakuya dan Senbonzakura pun tiba.

"Selamat, Shirayuki, Hyourinmaru," ucap Byakuya datar sambil menyalami mereka berdua satu per satu. Senbonzakura yang berjalan di belakang Byakuya masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shirayuki tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Byakuya-_sama_."

Hyourinmaru pun tak kalah ambil suara. "Terima kasih juga atas semua bantuan Anda, Kuchiki-_taichou_."

"Hn." Byakuya mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah meninggalkan barisan panjang itu, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Senbonzakura dengan cemas, takut kalau-kalau emosi Senbonzakura tiba-tiba meledak.

Senbonzakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kakinya seolah terpaku di lantai. Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya menyuruhnya untuk segera maju. Dan, dengan langkah agak sedikit terhuyung, Senbonzakura berjalan mendekati sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"Sen-_chan_." Entah kenapa, suara lembut Shirayuki membuatnya ingin menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, apa boleh buat. Dia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Shirayuki," kata Senbonzakura sedikit tercekat, tapi berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan tulus. "Selamat, ya."

"Terima kasih, Sen-_chan_," balas Shirayuki senang. Ia melirik mata Senbonzakura yang terlihat merah akibat menangis tadi. "Ke mana topengmu? Dan, matamu kenapa? Kau habis menangis, ya?"

Senbonzakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Shirayuki, tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan memerhatikan wajahnya sampai sedetil itu. "Ah, ini..."

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia melihatku menikah. Atau aku terlalu cantik sampai-sampai membuatmu menitikkan air mata?" canda Shirayuki riang.

Senbonzakura melongo mendengar candaan Shirayuki, lagipula baru kali dia melihat Shirayuki seriang itu.

Shirayuki tertawa dan menatapnya penuh arti. "Oh, ya. Cepatlah kau cari pacar. Mau sampai kapan kau melajang? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih memilih menjadi bujang lapuk daripada harus terikat tali pernikahan?"

Senbonzakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Awalnya, dia berpikir bahwa dia akan menangis saat melihat Shirayuki bersanding dengan Hyourinmaru di sini. Tetapi, tawa Shirayuki sedikit banyak telah menghibur hati Senbonzakura dan memulihkan sedikit rasa percaya dirinya. Ia jadi kembali teringat pada tujuan awalnya. Dia berada di sini karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Senbonzakura mencoba menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Shirayuki," katanya dengan pandangan serius membuat tawa Shirayuki terhenti dan kemudian menatap dirinya bingung. "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

"Sen-_chan_?"

"Aku mohon... berbahagialah," ujar Senbonzakura dengan disertai senyuman tulus. Dia benar lega karena akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin dikatakannya.

Shirayuki hanya bisa menjawab Senbonzakura dengan anggukan pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum dengan manis.

"Terima kasih," kata Senbonzakura. "Dan, kau, Hyourinmaru...," lanjutnya sambil melirik sang mempelai pria yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Hyourinmaru yang merasa namanya disebut, menolehkan wajah _stoic_-nya. "Hn?"

"Jagalah dia baik-baik." Senbonzakura melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil melirik Shirayuki dengan ekor matanya.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan tetap melakukannya," ujar Hyourinmaru, masih tetap dengan gaya bicaranya yang dingin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Senbonzakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sepasang pengantin baru itu, lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya lagi.

Tanpa disadari seorang pun, setetes air mata kembali meluncur mulus menuruni pipi Senbonzakura. "Berbahagialah, kalian berdua," ucap Senbonzakura lirih sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Shirayuki. Akan kupastikan bahwa cintaku akan selalu menyertaimu, tanpa kau perlu tahu isi hatiku.'

* * *

_

~*Masih Nyambung*~

* * *

**(A/N): **

**.**

**.  
**

**Nah, i****tu tadi Chapter #2-nya~ terlalu pendek, nggak, sih?  
**

**Byakkun OOC banget, yak? ==a Di fic ini Byakku banyak banget ngomong, padahal aslinya, kan, irit banget sama kata-kata...*disambit kanseikan***

**Sen-chan juga T^T padahal di anime-nya, kan, dia nggak pernah ngebuka topengnya di depan orang lain selain Byakkun~ tapi di sini dia malah ngebiarin gitu aja wajahnya diekspose ==a**

**Haduuuuh~ maafkan daku Oom Tite~ saiia nggak maksud untuk mengacaukan karakter yang sudah susah-susah Anda ciptakan, kok, Oom~*nyembah-nyembah***

**.**

**.  
**

**Ya sudahlah ^^**

**Sekarang saatnya bales review kalian~**

**.  
**

**:: ****Kokoro Yumeko**** ::**

**Iyaa~ Sen-chan kasihan sekali~*peluk-peluk Sen-chan* Ini udah update~ Makasih udah review~ ^^ RnR lagi, yaaa~**

**.  
**

**:: ****Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**** ::**

**Hhahaha~ yaaa anggap saja kalau di fic ini, para zanpakuto bisa hidup layaknya manusia biasa~*ditendang* Eeeeh~ nggak boleeeh~ Sen-chan ama aku aja~*digatak* Makasih udah review~ RnR lagi, dong~ hhehe…**

**.  
**

**:: ****Shiina Yuki** ** ::**

**Hhaha~ emang hebat~! Cuma ada di fic saiia, lhooo~!*bangga(?)* Maaf telat update~ Makasih review-nya~ RnR lagi, yaaa~**

**.  
**

**:: ****Aletha-rizu09** ** ::**

**Nee-san~ Maafkan daku yang lupa memberitahumu, ya~ T^T Hhhaha~ emang one-sided~ Tuh, udah diganti~ XP**

**Oke~ oke~**

**Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, nee~ centric fic itu apaan, yak? ==a Maaf, saiia udah lama di FFn tapi kagak tau yang begituan~ *pundung***

**Makasih udah review, nee~ RnR lagi, yaaa~ hhehe XP**

**.  
**

**:: ****Shabrina Liem** ** ::**

**Iyaaa~ Ini udah update~ makasih review-nya ^^ RnR lagi, ya? XDD**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sekian balasan review-nya~ ^^**

**Ngomong-ngomong, a****pakah ada di antara kalian yang merasa kecewa dengan fic ini? Kalau memang ada, maafkan diri saiia yang gejhe dan gak becus jadi author ini, ya~? T^T *pundung+maen tanah***

**Maklum saja, saiia juga masih perlu banyak belajar... masih amatir, sih ==a**

**Jadi, buat Senpai-tachi, saiia mohon bimbingannya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review, please?**_

**.**


	3. My Decision

**Hai~ XD**

**Tanpa merasa perlu terlalu banyak ngomong, ini dia **_**the last chapter**_**~! Maaf kalau lagi-lagi **_**ending**_**-nya tidak memuaskan m(_ _)m Saiia memang paling payah dalam hal pembuatan **_**ending**_** sebuah cerita~ *pundung***

**.**

**Untuk b****alasan **_**review**_**, seperti biasa, ada di bawah~!**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**__**, minna

* * *

**_

**Senandung Lagu Cinta**

_Song & Lyrics by_ Ada Band

_Story by_ d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

SenShira (_one-sided_)

HyouShira

* * *

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

_

**Warning(s): **_Over_ **OOC** (_Out of Character_),_**Miss typo**_ bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**, _ending_** Aneh, Abal, Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**, dan masih banyak lagi.

_**Don't Like? Don't Eat(?)!**_

_**No Flame, please! Thanks before ^^

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Song and Lyrics_) © Ada Band/PT. EMI Indonesia

Senandung Lagu Cinta (_Story_) © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

_Enjoy, please_~!

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya di Chapter #2:

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, Senbonzakura bergerak mendekati iring-iringan pengantin supaya pemuda itu bisa melihat Shirayuki dengan lebih jelas, Byakuya yang sudah selesai urusannya dengan Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Wajah Shirayuki terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tampak semakin cantik dengan balutan kimono putih panjang dengan aksen ornamen-ornamen salju yang sangat indah, membuat gadis itu terlihat bagaikan dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Sang mempelai pria, Hyourinmaru, terlihat sangat gagah. Jelas-jelas wajah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tanpa disadari, air mata Senbonzakura menetes. Memang dia sedih karena pada akhirnya Shirayuki tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya, tapi saat melihat Shirayuki tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Perasaan hangat. Inikah perasaan yang Hinamori maksudkan tadi? Perasaan nyaman saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia...

.

.

.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! _'Dia... tersenyum?'_ Byakuya kaget melihat ekspresi wajah _zanpakutou_-nya itu. Air mata yang menetes dari mata Senbonzakura menandakan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu merasa sangat terpukul melihat pujaan hatinya menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi, senyuman itu?

Senbonzakura meneteskan air mata jelas karena dia merasa sedih. Juga karena bahagia...

.

.

.

Senbonzakura mencoba menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Shirayuki," katanya dengan pandangan serius membuat tawa Shirayuki terhenti dan kemudian menatap dirinya bingung. "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

"Sen-_chan_?"

"Aku mohon... berbahagialah," ujar Senbonzakura dengan disertai senyuman tulus. Dia benar lega karena akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin dikatakannya.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari seorang pun, setetes air mata kembali meluncur mulus menuruni pipi Senbonzakura. "Berbahagialah, kalian berdua," ucap Senbonzakura lirih sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu**

**.**

_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter #3**

**My Decision

* * *

**

_Lekuk tubuh anggunmu bagaikan sang dewi_

_Di dalam sanubariku terukir wajahmu

* * *

_

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatmu menyendiri seperti itu sejak pernikahan Shirayuki, Sen-_chan_," ujar Byakuya di tengah lamunan panjang tak berujung Senbonzakura. "Kau masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada perempuan itu, ya?"

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, Byakuu," balas Senbonzakura frustasi tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada sang master, matanya masih terpancang pada ikan koi yang tengah berenang dengan tenangnya mengelilingi kolam berukuran sedang di halaman kediaman keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk-duduk di serambi yang menghadap ke arah halaman rumah milik keluarga Kuchiki sambil menikmati senja menyelimuti Seireitei. Ini adalah senja ke sebelas yang dilewati Senbonzakura setelah pernikahan Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru.

Sejak menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka, Senbonzakura memang seolah mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu menatapi sang raja siang yang beranjak kembali ke peraduannya dan menyambut sang dewi malam yang mulai kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya di langit kelam Seireitei. Setiap harinya, selalu saja begitu. Dan, kalau sudah seperti itu, tak ada satu orang pun yang berminat mengganggu aktivitas-memandang-senja-nya—tak terkecuali Byakuya.

Namun, tidak halnya untuk kali ini. Sejak awal, Byakuya memang sudah berencana untuk menegur _zanpakuto_-nya agar tidak terus-menerus terpuruk meratapi nasib seperti itu.

"Kau harus bisa belajar merelakan perasaanmu itu, Sen-_chan_." Mata abu-abu gelap milik Byakuya tertuju pada langit yang sudah mulai gelap. "Apa kau lupa bahwa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

Senbonzakura hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Wajah tampannya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu itu, Byakuu. Dan, aku sudah bisa mengikhlaskannya," jawabnya lirih. "Hanya saja, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya. Karena... karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan tetap mencintainya, Byakuu. Aku akan tetap menjaga hatiku untuknya."

Byakuya melirik simpati pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Lalu, apa kau tidak merasa marah terhadap mereka yang berbahagia di atas penderitaanmu ini?"

Terpampang senyuman getir di wajah Senbonzakura. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati itu, Byakuu," balasnya masih dengan suara lirih. "Dia terlalu berharga untuk aku benci."

"Dan, bagaimana dengan Hyourinmaru?" kejar Byakuya, masih belum menyerah untuk bertanya pada zanpakuto miliknya itu. "Bukankah dia sudah membuatmu tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Shirayuki?"

"Untuk apa aku membencinya?" Senbonzakura balas membalikkan pertanyaan Byakuya. "Bila pada kenyataannya semua itu bukanlah kesalahannya—juga bukan kesalahan Shirayuki. Melainkan justru semua itu adalah kesalahanku yang telah mencintai perempuan yang tak pernah sekali pun menatapku sebagai seorang lelaki."

Masih dengan menatap Senbonzakura, Byakuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sen-_chan_. Kau salah," ujarnya. "Itu semua juga bukan kesalahanmu. Kalian bertiga hanyalah korban dari sebuah hal mengerikan bernama cinta."

Senbonzakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Byakuya.

"Tapi, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," lanjut Byakuya sambil kembali menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap. "Karena aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal pergi orang yang begitu berharga, sehingga seolah hidup tak akan ada gunanya lagi."

"Hisana?" Sebuah nama meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Senbonzakura setelah mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Kau benar," jawabnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Perlahan, Senbonzakura ikut tersenyum juga. "Tapi, kasus kita berbeda, Byakuu," sanggahnya. "Kau ditinggal mati istrimu, sedangkan aku ditinggal menikah oleh perempuan yang kucintai—karena terlanjur hamil dengan pria lain—tanpa dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya."

Byakuya tidak membalas sanggahan Senbonzakura. Dia hanya beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Senbonzakura. Dalam hati, dia merasa lega karena setidaknya Senbonzakura sudah tidak apa-apa, pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Senbonzakura sendiri juga tidak begitu menanggapi kepergian Byakuya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada rembulan yang tengah sibuk menerangi malam ini dengan sinarnya yang temaram.

"Cantik," gumam Senbonzakura. Memandangi bulan seperti sekarang ini kembali mengingatkannya pada Shirayuki. Masih terpatri dengan jelas diingatannya, wajah cantik Shirayuki di tengah-tengah sinar temaram sang bulan, senyuman manis yang selama ini telah membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Ah, perempuan itu memang terlalu sempurna dan sangat sayang untuk dihapus dari memori Senbonzakura. Biarlah tetap seperti ini saja. Tanpa memilikinya pun, aku tetap bisa membuat dan melihatnya bahagia.

Tapi, permasalahannya sekarang... Apakah Senbonzakura sanggup melihat Shirayuki berada di pelukan pria lain?

* * *

_Meskipun kusadari, tak mungkin memelukmu_

_Waktu kau isyaratkan bahwa dirimu t'lah bersamanya

* * *

_

Entah sudah ke-berapa-kian kali seorang Senbonzakura menatap bosan ke arah orang-orang yang tengah berdansa berputar-putar di tengah _hall_ besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Bagaimana bisa, ruang pertemuan di divisi satu disulap menjadi aula dansa seperti ini? begitu pikirnya. Dan lagi-lagi, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terlibat dalam pesta konyol semacam ini.

'_Kalau saja bukan karena Byakuu yang memaksaku ikut, aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat membosankan ini_,' sungutnya dalam hati.

Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian setengah bulan yang lalu.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_Pesta dansa?" Di balik topengnya, Senbonzakura mengernyit bingung. Tentu saja dia merasa bingung. Memangnya, sejak kapan di Soul Society ada sebuah acara yang dinamakan pesta dansa? 'Aneh-aneh saja,' pikir Senbonzakura._

_Rukia merespon Senbonzakura dengan anggukan mantapnya. "Betul, sekali!" lanjutnya tak kalah semangat. Lalu, pandangan gadis itu teralih ke sang kakak yang masih serius mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya. "Boleh, kan, _Nii-sama_?"_

_Siang itu, mereka bertiga tengah berada di ruang kerja Byakuya di divisi enam Gotei 13. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Rukia menyampaikan gagasan "aneh"-nya untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa di Soul Society, dan tentu saja itu berarti acara yang akan diselenggarakan itu akan melibatkan seluruh penghuni Gotei 13—terutama para _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_-nya._

_Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya ide Rukia, karena masih banyak "oknum-oknum" lain yang terlibat dalam rencana tersebut—terutama Matsumoto Rangiku yang di-_back-up_ oleh Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita Gotei 13. Mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan dari Yamamoto-_soutaichou_—yang entah mengapa bisa menyetujui hal tersebut._

_Dan selanjutnya, yang mereka butuhkan adalah sponsor. Oleh karena itu, sekaranglah saatnya Rukia melancarkan aksi-meminta-dana pada sang kakak, Kuchiki Byakuya, yang terkenal sebagai penghuni Gotei 13 yang paling beruang dan pihak yang paling dicari saat ada yang membutuhkan dana sponsor._

"_Memangnya untuk apa acara seperti itu diadakan, Rukia?" balas Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _paperwork_ yang sejak tadi pagi ditekuninya. Bahkan, proposal yang diajukan Rukia padanya pun sama sekali belum ia sentuh._

"_Tidak ada salahnya, kan, _Nii-sama_, kalau kita ingin menyelenggarakan sesuatu yang berbeda di Seireitei?" Rukia, yang memang sudah memprediksikan segala macam pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan "_Nii-sama_"-nya itu, tentu saja bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar._

_Kali ini giliran Senbonzakura yang menyahut. "Tapi, kan, kegiatan seperti itu tidak ada gunanya," ujarnya malas. "Memangnya orang-orang di sini bisa berdansa?"_

"_Tentu saja ada!" sanggah Rukia. "Lagipula, jangan meremehkan kami, ya. Kami sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Kami memang berencana akan menurunkan satu orang dari kami di setiap divisi untuk mengajari paling tidak _taichou_ beserta _fukutaichou_-nya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pesta dansa, termasuk cara berdansanya."_

_Mendengar penjelasan Rukia yang berapi-api, Senbonzakura hanya mendengus dari balik topengnya._

_Byakuya sejenak menghentikan aktivitas yang ia lakukan sedaritadi, tangannya beranjak meraih proposal Rukia, lalu ia baca isi proposal itu sekilas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ujarnya kemudian sambil menandatangani proposal itu dan mengembalikannya pada Rukia._

_Yah, selalu saja begini. Byakuya memang paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan Rukia. Apa pun yang dikehendaki oleh adik iparnya itu, pasti akan dipenuhinya, mengingat janjinya terhadap mendiang istrinya._

_Detik berikutnya, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan girang keluar dari kantor divisi enam, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Byakuya. 'Yosh, misi kali ini sukses~!' batinnya senang._

_Setelah kepergian Rukia, Byakuya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Rukia._

_Sementara itu, Senbonzakura hanya bisa berdecak kesal menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ckckck... Kurasa, kau terlalu memanjakannya, Byakuu."_

"_Sudahlah," ujar Byakuya. "Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia suka."_

_Senbonzakura hanya menghela napas lelah dan mengangkat bahu serta kedua tangannya cuek. "Terserah kau saja, lah," ucapnya kemudian. "Yang jelas, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pesta konyol macam itu."_

_Byakuya terdiam sesaat. "Kau harus menghadirinya, Sen-_chan_," putusnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sambil menatap Senbonzakuran serius._

_Putusan Byakuya tadi kontan langsung membuat Senbonzakura ternganga. "Ap-apa?" protesnya. "Yang benar saja! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menghadiri acara seperti itu, Byakuu! T-I-D-A-K a-k-a-n p-e-r-n-a-h!"_

"_Tidak," sela Byakuya datar. "Kau harus tetap menghadirinya."_

oOo _End of Flashback_ oOo

Bila kembali mengingat kejadian itu, ingin rasanya Senbonzakura mengutuk sang master yang sungguh keras kepala itu. '_Menyebalkan_,' sungutnya dalam hati. Diam-diam, dia berpikir pasti ada rencana terselubung dibalik sikap keras kepala masternya kali ini.

Pandangan matanya kini terpaku pada sosok sepasang kekasih—errr atau lebih tepatnya adalah sepasang suami-istri—yang tengah berdansa di tengah aula dansa itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Pandangan mata mereka memancarkan rasa cinta yang nyata, saling mengasihi satu sama lain—yang semakin membuat hati Senbonzakura tertohok.

Mereka...

Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki.

"Rasanya aneh, Hyou-_kun_... berdansa dengan perut sebesar ini." Tawa riang Shirayuki mengalun ditengah musik dansa yang tengah diputar.

Seulas senyum tipis(sekali)terlintas di wajah tampan sang suami, Hyourinmaru. "Tak masalah. Kau justru terlihat lebih cantik dengan anak kita di perutmu."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Shirayuki nan ranum. "K-kau bisa saja, Hyou-_kun_."

"Tapi, aku tidak berbohong." Rupanya Hyourinmaru masih belum puas menggoda istrinya yang tengah hamil muda itu, terbukti dengan rasa puasnya saat melihat wajah Shirayuki semakin memerah. "Kau cantik sekali."

Menyadari sikap suaminya, Shirayuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya, marah. "Berhenti menggodaku, Hyou-_kun_!"

Tapi, tatapan Hyourinmaru kini teralih jauh ke arah belakang tempat Shirayuki berdiri, sedikit nampak ekspresi jengah di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Shirayuki bertanya, penasaran. Karena merasa sang suami tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, diikutinya arah pandang Hyourinmaru, agak tidak fokus namun akhirnya dia bisa melihat apa yang telah mengusik perhatian suaminya. Senbonzakura, masih dengan topeng yang setia di wajahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru.

Shirayuki terlihat kaget saat mengenalinya. Dan, Hyourinmaru? Ia jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman—teramat sangat tidak nyaman. Hyourinmaru sudah sejak lama menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu telah lama memendam perasaan pada istrinya. Dan hal itulah yang selama ini mengusiknya. Darimana ia bisa tahu? Hanya insting, dia rasa.

Sementara Senbonzakura, terpancar dengan jelas sinar penyesalan dari kedua matanya saat beradu pandang dengan Shirayuki. Berbagai 'seharusnya' berkelebat di benak Senbonzakura. Seharusnya, dia tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya, dia tidak perlu menghampiri pasangan bahagia itu. Seharusnya, dia tahu diri. Seharusnya...

"Shirayuki." Nama itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Senbonzakura saat dia benar-benar sampai di tempat suami-istri itu berdiri. Jika topeng itu tak terpasang di wajah tampannya, kau akan melihat peraasaan malu dan menyesal di wajahnya.

"Sen-_chan_." Senyuman tulus tersungging di wajah cantik Shirayuki.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar?" tanya Senbonzakura ragu-ragu, memandang Hyourinmaru.

Wajah Hyourinmaru tenang, ekspresinya hampa. Satu-satunya jawaban atas pertanyaan Senbonzakura adalah dengan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Shirayuki, lalu mundur selangkah.

"Terima kasih," kata Senbonzakura, berusaha ramah.

Hyourinmaru hanya mengangguk, menatap istrinya lekat-kelat sebelum akhirnya berbalik menjauh.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Senbonzakura menaruh tangannya di pinggang Shirayuki, dan dibalas Shirayuki dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sen-_chan_?" tanya Shirayuki, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Kurasa, kita tidak lagi bertemu sejak pesta pernikahanku."

Kenangan tentang pesta pernikahan Shirayuki kembali bersarang di benak Senbonzakura. Kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk kembali diingat. Kenangan yang sepahit senyumnya saat ini. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Senbozakura, lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau sendiri? Pasti bahagia sekali."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Tanpa sadar, Senbonzakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Lagi-lagi... senyuman indah itu.

Mereka berdua mulai bergerak seirama dengan musik yang diperdengarkan.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku agak sedikit kaget saat melihatmu," aku Shirayuki, malu-malu. "Tak kusangka orang sepertimu mau menghadiri pesta seperti ini."

"Aku dipaksa." Senbonzakura mendengus kesal. "Byakkuu memaksaku untuk menghadiri acara konyol macam ini. Dasar otoriter!"

"Jangan begitu! Bagaimana pun juga, dia itu mastermu," nasihat Shirayuki. "Yah, setidaknya kuharap kau menikmatinya. Ada yang kau suka?" Shirayuki menggodanya, memberi isyarat dengan kepala ke sekelompok gadis yang bergerombol di dekat dinding.

"Ya. Ada," jawab Senbonzakura, masih dengan menatap dalam-dalam Shirayuki. Hingga akhirnya, ia mendesah frustasi. "Tapi, dia sudah bersama pria lain."

Senbonzakura menunduk untuk sesaat melihat tatapan penasaran Shirayuki. "Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah mulai masuk bulan ke empat, dan kata Unohana-_taichou_ jenis kelaminnya perempuan," jawab Shirayuki, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran sang jabang bayi dalam kehidupannya. "Kau tahu? Dengan perut sebesar ini, mau bergerak pun susah."

"Tidak sebesar itu, kok," gumam Senbonzakura. "Hei, boleh aku berkenalan dengan keponakanku?"

Tanpa merasa perlu menunggu respon dari Shirayuki, Senbonzakura melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Shirayuki dan membungkuk di depan perempuan itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut perut buncit Shirayuki dan menciumnya sekilas. "Salam kenal, keponakanku. Kuharap, saat kau besar nanti, kau bisa menjadi perempuan yang cantik. Secantik ibumu." Senbonzakura tersenyum di tengah aktivitasnya mengelus lembut perut Shirayuki. "Dan, kau bisa memanggilku '_oji-san_' sambil tersenyum manis, semanis senyum ibumu." Senbonzakura menempelkan telinganya pada perut Shirayuki hanya untuk mendengar suara tendangan kaki calon keponakannya itu.

Shirayuki, yang awalnya sempat kaget melihat sikap Senbonzakura, lama-kelamaan mulai tersenyum hangat.

Sambil bersandar pada dinding, Hyourinmaru memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah datar, namun tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekalutan hatinya.

"Kalian pasti nantinya akan menjadi pasangan paman-keponakan yang baik," ungkap Shirayuki sambil tertawa dan ikut mengelus-elus perut buncitnya.

Tawa renyah Shirayuki mengembalikan kesadaran Senbonzakura. Dengan sigap, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Agak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, sampai-sampai kehilangan kendali seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak bertindak seceroboh itu.

Baru saja Senbonzakura hendak meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi, Shirayuki langsung menyela sambil tersenyum hangat. "Syukurlah kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Sen-_chan_." Mata indah itu menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. "Aku sempat khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang—kata Rukia-_sama_—mendadak aneh sejak kau menghadiri pesta pernikahanku."

Pernyataan Shirayuki tadi sukses membuat mata Senbonzakura melebar sempurna, kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan perempuan itu. "Ak-aku..." Bahkan suaranya pun terasa tercekat di tenggorokan, sekuat apa pun ia berusaha berbicara tetap saja tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan mengira kau berubah aneh karena aku." Pandangan Shirayuki menerawang, tangannya telah melingkari leher Senbonzakura dan mulai berdansa lagi. "Beberapa kali aku memikirkan hal itu. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku?', 'Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan?', 'Apa kau membenciku?'; pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus saja menghantuiku."

Senbonzakura mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aku takut, Sen-_chan_... aku takut kalau-kalau ternyata kau membenciku... Walau aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah..." Air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Shirayuki.

'_Jangan... jangan menangis! Kumohon..._' Masih tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Senbonzakura. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak, "Tidak, bukan begitu, Shirayuki! Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah!" Tapi, ia tak bisa. Ia ingin, tapi tak bisa.

Lagi-lagi, Shirayuki tersenyum, namun kali ini berbeda, ada setetes air mata yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kau sangat berharga untukku, Sen-_chan_."

_Deggg_.

'_Ap-apa?_' Secercah harapan mulai bersinar di dasar hati Senbonzakura yang gelap.

"Aku..." Senbonzakura menanti kelanjutan kalimat Shirayuki dengan parasaan campur aduk.

Harapan. Seutas benang bernama "harapan" kini tengah menjuntai di atas Senbonzakura. Bolehkah ia meraihnya meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa benang itu sangat tipis? Meski ia juga tahu bahwa benang itu bisa kapan saja putus dan siap melempar dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang "penyesalan" yang tak berdasar? Bolehkah kini Senbonzakura menggantungkan dirinya pada seutas benang tipis ber-_tittle_ "harapan" itu?

Dan, kini ia telah memutuskan untuk meraih benang tipis itu saat Shirayuki hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. "Aku... sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri, Sen-_chan_."

* * *

_ Tatap matamu 'tuk yang terakhir_

_Siksa batinku yang mencintaimu_

_Kupasrahkan pada Illahi_

_Relakanmu untuknya

* * *

_

_Bukankah terjatuh itu sakit, Sen-_chan_?_

_Di saat kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu untuk meraih benang tipis yang menjuntai di atas kepalamu..._

_Benang itu malah putus, baru beberapa detik setelah kau menggantungkan dirimu padanya..._

_Ada kalanya, dunia memang terasa sangat kejam bagi seseorang, Sen-_chan_..._

_Dan kini, kekejaman itu tengah menyerang kehidupanmu, berusaha menghancurkan setiap semangat hidup yang selama ini susah payah kau kumpulkan..._

_Menyuruhmu untuk bertekuk lutut dan menyerah pada takdir kejammu..._

_Sekarang... keputusan ada di tanganmu, Sen-_chan_..._

"Sen... ra."

"..."

"Senbon... ra."

"..."

"SENBONZAKURA!"

_Bletakkk_.

"Auwww!" Jerit kesakitan Senbonzakura menggema ke seluruh pelosok kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Satu jitakan nan keras baru saja mendarat mulus di puncak kepalanya, menyadarkannya—secara paksa—dari alam lamunannya. "Ap-apaan, sih?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan "korban"-nya, Rukia justru meneriakkan kata "Chappy" dengan diiringi wajah _horror_-nya. Sesegera mungkin Rukia bergegas untuk menyelamatkan kelinci putih—yang baru saja didapatnya dari _real world_—dari cengkeraman Senbonzakura. "Kau mau membunuhnya, ya?" tuntut Rukia geram.

Byakuya—yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah berdiri di belakang Rukia—hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan _zanpakutou_ beserta adik iparnya. "Sudahlah, Rukia."

"T-tapi, _Nii-sama_..." Rukia berusaha melayangkan pandangan protes pada Byakuya, lalu beralih menunjuk batang hidung Senbonzakura—yang tentunya masih tertutup topeng—marah. "Dia hampir membunuh _Chappy_-ku."

Byakuya balas menatap Rukia yang kini tengah berusaha menyelamatkan kelincinya yang sepertinya sudah berada di ambang maut itu. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya teralih pada sang-tersangka-percobaan-pembunuhan-kelinci-Rukia. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sen-_chan_?"

Senbonzakura hanya bisa nyengir di balik topengnya, mengingat kembali kejadian kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"Aku... sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri, Sen-_chan_."

_Kata-kata itu terus saja membayangi pikiran Senbonzakura. Sama seperti kali ini, saat ia sedang duduk melamun di dekat kolam ikan koi milik Byakuya—kembali menjalankan kegiatan yang kini telah menjadi rutinitasnya saat sedang tidak bertugas bersama sang master._

'Ternyata dia memang menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang kakak_,' batinnya miris. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada langit Seireitei yang cerah tak berawan. _

'_Kami-sama, _inikah hukuman atas keragu-raguanku?_' Dipejamkannya kedua bola mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca itu._

Snif... snif... snif...

_Sesuatu yang lembut mengendus-endus tangan Senbonzakura yang sejak tadi ditumpukannya pada lantai._

_Merasa ia tak sendirian, Senbonzakura menolehkan wajahnya. '_Kelinci?'_ Heran juga melihat hewan putih dengan bulu halus itu ada di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. '_Milik Rukia, ya?_'_

_Merasa telah mendapat perhatian, kelinci putih itu kini berganti mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke tangan Senbonzakura. Entah apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan kelinci putih itu._

_Senbonzakura tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih dan mengangkat kelinci putih itu. "Kemarilah. Kau manis juga, ternyata. Kupanggil kau 'Shirou', ya?" Dipangkunya hewan itu. "Mau jadi kekasihku? Aku bosan sendirian terus."_

_Oke, mungkin kali ini kau sudah benar-benar gila, Senbonzakura. Berbicara pada kelinci, dan memintanya untuk jadi kekasihmu? Benar-benar menyedihkan... Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Senbonzakura..._

_Ingin rasanya Senbonzakura menertawai dirinya sendiri, menertawai kebodohannya. Diangkatnya kelinci putih itu sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya yang masih tertutup topeng. "Kau tahu, Shirou? Aku sedang patah hati. Perempuan yang aku cintai menikah dengan pria lain, dia juga menganggapku hanya sebatas kakak laki-laki." Direngkuhnya kelinci putih itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kasihan sekali, ya, aku ini."_

_Kelinci putih itu selalu merespon setiap perlakuan yang diberikan Senbonzakura padanya dengan cara mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada pemuda itu. Seolah turut bersimpati pada kisah cinta pemuda itu, seolah sedang berusaha menghiburnya._

_Senbonzakura menatap mata kelinci itu dalam-dalam, seperti sedang berusaha membaca pikiran hewan berbulu putih itu. "Kau mengerti perasaanku, kan?" Kini tangannya, bergerak mengelus bulu lembut hewan itu. "Kalau saja aku tidak ragu-ragu dalam mengutarakan perasaanku."_

_Kelinci putih itu mendengkur keenakan dielus selembut itu._

_Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi pemuda tampan itu. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Diam-diam, ia merutuki dirinya yang mendadak menjadi sosok yang cengeng sejak kepergian Shirayuki dari hidupnya. '_Bodoh..._' Elusannya pada kelinci itu mendadak berhenti dan digantikan oleh cengkeraman kuat pada leher sang hewan yang kini bernasib malang itu. '_Kau bodoh, Senbonzakura..._'_

_Kelinci malang itu hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi cengkeraman kuat pemuda yang sepertinya sedang berencana membunuhnya ini. Melawan pun nampaknya akan berakhir percuma, kan?_

oOo _End of Flashback_ oOo

Senbonzakura meringis saat mengingat kejadian itu. Astaga... mungkin kalau Rukia tidak menjitaknya tadi, kelinci itu sudah mati kehabisan napas karena ulahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kelinci tak berdosa itu. Tanpa merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya, Senbonzakura melempar pandangan penuh maaf dan penyesalan pada Rukia yang hampir kehilangan kelinci barunya.

"P-padahal baru kemarin aku membawanya dari_ real world_, dan sekarang kau berniat membunuhnya!" tuntut Rukia dengan sedikit terisak. Oh, ayolah, Rukia. Itu hanya seekor kelinci. Tapi, tidak bagi Rukia. Kelinci itu bagaikan sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya—meski baru dipeliharanya kurang dari 24 jam. "Kau tega sekali!"

"Sudahlah, Rukia." Byakuya tampak sedang berusaha menenangkan adik iparnya. Tangannya menyentuh leher kelinci Rukia, sedang memeriksa apakah kelinci malang itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Denyut nadinya masih terasa—meski lemah.

"_Nii-sama_?"

"Dia masih hidup," jelas Byakuya datar, membuat Rukia menghela napas lega. "Lebih baik cepat kau bawa kelincimu ke divisi empat, sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat."

"_H-hai_!" Dengan patuh, Rukia segera membopong kelincinya dan segera melesat membawanya ke divisi empat untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Jeda beberapa saat setelah kepergian Rukia. Byakuya menghela napas lelah. Dipandanginya Senbonzakura yang sedari tadi membisu. "Kau tahu, Sen-_chan_? Kau benar-benar kacau." Dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki panjangnya ke arah _zanpakutou_ yang tengah termangu itu, dan mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Byakuu," sahut Senbonzakura pahit. Dibukanya topeng yang sejak tadi masih menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah menyuruhmu menghadiri pesta itu," sesal Byakuya, membuat Senbonzakura mendengus.

"Dari awal aku memang tidak mau datang ke acara semacam itu. Kau saja yang terus-menerus memaksaku," sungut Senbonzakura kesal.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut sang _rokuban-tai taichou_, menanggapi keluhan Senbonzakura.

"Maaf juga, karena sudah hampir membunuh kelinci adikmu," ucap Senbonzakura sambil memasang senyum bersalah.

"Minta maaflah pada Rukia." Byakuya melempar pandangannya pada ikan koi yang berenang tenang di dalam kolam. "Dia marah sekali padamu."

"Aku tahu itu." Senbonzakura mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Byakuya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap _zanpakutou_-nya.

"Tapi, Byakuu... ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran," sambung Senbonzakura. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikukuh menyuruhku untuk menghadiri pesta itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Senbonzakura, Byakuya hanya terdiam, masih belum bermaksud untuk mengakui alasan kenapa ia menyuruh Senbonzakura menghadiri pesta dansa beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, Senbonzakura mengerutkan kening curiga. "Jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Kupikir, kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Shirayuki di pesta itu," sela Byakuya, tanpa perlu menampakkan ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya yang ber-_standard_ di atas rata-rata. "Aku tidak tahan terus-menerus melihatmu merana seperti ini, Sen-_chan_."

Senbonzakura hanya bisa menghela napas lelah mendengar perkataan masternya. '_Sudah kuduga...,_' batinnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak suka dengan caramu, tapi terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku."

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menjalani hidup seperti ini, Sen-_chan_?" Byakuya balas bertanya.

Senbonzakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Memangnya selama ini ada yang salah dengan cara hidupku?"

"Kau terlalu naif," ujar Byakuya terang-terangan.

"Hah?" Makin dalam saja kebingungan yang melanda pikiran Senbonzakura. "Maksudmu apa, sih?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan _zanpakutou_-nya, Byakuya justru berdiri dari duduknya, bermaksud untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Lupakan," ucapnya singkat, sebelum punggungnya benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan Senbonzakura.

Masih dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, Senbonzakura menanggapi kepergian Byakuya dalam diam. '_Aku... naif?_'

* * *

_Jurang yang dalam pisahkan kita_

_Yang tak mungkin untuk dilalui

* * *

_

_**Senbonzakura's POV**_

Pernikahan...

Kurasa ikatan itu memang terlalu sakral untuk aku acuhkan begitu saja. Ya, dia sudah terikat tali pernikahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus mengharapkannya? Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Byakuu, aku harus belajar melupakannya. Jurang di antara kami sudah terlalu dalam untuk bisa aku seberangi.

Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlambat.

Dan, apa kalian tahu? Tak pernah sekali pun aku menyesali cerita cintaku yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang merupakan kisah yang menyedihkan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya—apalagi membencinya.

Dia... perempuan yang aku cintai sepenuh hati, ternyata lebih memilih untuk bersanding dengan pria lain. Tapi, itu semua bukanlah kesalahannya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa mengenai isi hatiku.

Aku sendirilah yang telah membuat kisah cintaku berakhir tragis. Keragu-raguan yang selama ini bersemayam di benakku lah yang telah menjerumuskan diriku sendiri pada takdir cinta yang kejam.

Padahal, sudah sering kali sisi hatiku yang lain meneriaki dan menyuruhku untuk segera mengambil langkah. Namun, apa yang justru kuperbuat? Aku justru hanya terdiam terpaku pada pikiran _paranoid_-ku sendiri, tanpa tahu bahwa di luar sana seorang pria juga mengidamkan pujaan hatiku. Dan, siapa pula yang tahu bahwa ternyata perempuan yang kucintai itu juga menginginkan pria itu?

Aku juga tak pernah berpikir bahwa takdir terlalu bertindak kejam padaku, karena aku tahu bahwa takdir justru memberi hukuman padaku yang tak pernah berani mengambil keputusan. Aku selalu saja merasa takut, dan oleh karena itulah takdir menghukumku.

Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari atau pun menyesali apa yang telah terjadi di antara kami. Seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusan Shirayuki untuk menikah dengan Hyourinmaru, bila pada dasarnya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tetapi, hanya satu yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku...

Yakni, aku telah membiarkan diriku menjadi sosok pengecut dan tak berani mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada orang yang kucintai. Kalau saja aku berani mengatakannya, aku pasti tidak akan menyesal walau aku tahu bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ya. Penyesalan selalu saja datang di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan terlalu larut dalam penyesalanku. Karena aku tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tak berguna dan tak akan pernah membantu. Oleh karena itu, sudah kutekadkan diriku untuk kembali melanjutkan hidupku tanpa perlu ada bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Sudahlah, biarlah kisah cintaku ini hanya kau, aku, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Oh, ya... nampaknya aku melupakan Byakuu. Dia, kan, juga tahu perasaanku. Baiklah, jaga baik-baik rahasia ini, ya? Terutama dari Shirayuki... karena aku tak mau mengusik kebahagiaan rumah tangganya.

Dan, aku berdoa, semoga kalian tidak mengalami apa yang telah menimpaku selama ini. Ungkapkanlah apa yang memang kalian rasakan. Jangan pernah merasa takut atau pun malu. Walaupun mungkin hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan, setidaknya kalian tidak akan menyesal di kemudian hari. Tapi, jika kalian memang terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko terluka, cintailah orang yang sekiranya benar-benar mencintai kalian.

_**End of Senbonzakura's POV

* * *

**_

_Biarlah lagu cinta ini terkenang dalam kalbu

* * *

_

_Cinta sejati adalah ketika dia mencintai seseorang, dan meskipun orang itu mencintai orang lain, dia masih tetap bisa tersenyum, sambil berkata,_

"_Aku turut bahagia untukmu."_

_(Anonym)

* * *

_

_~*OWARI*~

* * *

_

**(A/N): **

**.**

**Akhirnya~ fic ini selesai ^^ Rencananya, saiia memang tidak berniat untuk membuat fic ini terlalu panjang~ cukup **_**threeshot**_** saja ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, sekarang saatnya bales **_**review**_**~!**

**.**

**:: ****Aletha-rizu09**** ::**

**Ooh~ gitu, ya, **_**Nee**_**~ *manggut-manggut* Ok~ saiia usahakan, deh~ tapi nggak bisa secepatnya, ya, Rizu-**_**nee**_**~ soalnya tugas sekolah saiia sedang menunggu untuk diselesaikan~***_**sigh**_***pundung ngeliat tugas yang menggunung***

**Makasih udah **_**review**_**~ Ditunggu lagi **_**review**_**-nya ^^**

**.**

**:: ****Shabrina Liem**** ::**

**Eh? Pengen liat wajah Sen-**_**chan**_** yang lagi nangis? Cukup kamu bayangkan sendiri saja, ya?*dikemplang***

**Oh, iya, ya?*baru nyadar* Pokoknya, yang jelas fic ini terpusat pada cinta Sen-**_**chan**_** yang bertepuk sebelah tangan~ *dihajar Senbonzakura***

**Trima kasih **_**review**_**-nya~ ^^ **_**Review**_** lagi, ya~?**

**.**

**:: ****Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**** ::**

***ngangguk-angguk* saiia juga setuju sama Momo~ hhehehe ^^**

**Yaaa~ tapi, sayangnya Sen-**_**chan**_** maunya sama saiia, tuh~!*peluk-peluk Sen-**_**chan**_***dihajar rame-rame***

**Sankyuu buat **_**review**_**-nya~ ^^ **_**Review**_** lagi~?**

**.**

**Sekian untuk sesi bales **_**review**_**-nya~**

**Nah, sekarang saiia ingin tanya~**

**Apa yang minna rasakan setelah baca fic ini?**

**Kecewa? Senang? Marah? Kesal? Sedih? Atau malah, geregetan(?)?**

**Dimohon, ungkapkan lewat **_**review**_**~! ^^**

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
